


In Need Of An Alpha…Or Two

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Who knew becoming an Omega meant you craved an Alpha? Luckily, you have two who are more than willing to help you.





	In Need Of An Alpha…Or Two

You never realized that becoming a werewolf would increase your sex drive by about tenfold.

Not until you were lying in Derek’s bed, sweating and squirming, fingers deep inside your pussy as you pumped them in and out, needing to release over and over.

You wondered if this was what they all went through.

You’d only briefly met them, but you knew Scott, Liam and Isaac had been turned-not born werewolves.

Had this happened to them? Did they have to jack off a billion times a day, just to stop themselves aching?

Or was it just you it happened to?

You had no idea, and to be honest, you didn’t care.

All you cared about was reaching your next orgasm.

You’d been going for hours now. Able to reach an orgasm, rest for about half an hour, before the need took over again.

It was tiring. Your hands were aching. Your pussy was more sensitive than ever before.

But you were insatiable.

So-you kept going, not caring that you’d soaked Derek’s sheets in your sweat and juices. Not caring that you’d probably made his bed reek of you.

It was all about reaching your climax. Nothing else.

“Well-isn’t this a pretty sight”.

You jumped at the sound of something other than your own moans and whimpers in the room, eyes snapping open, to find Derek and Peter stood in the doorway.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, before the stench hit you.

Lust.

Pure, unfiltered lust, rolling off both of them.

It was only then that you noticed the tents forming in their pants.

They were both turned on.

Seeing you naked, on the bed, fingers buried inside yourself, had them craving you.

Derek at least had the decency to look somewhat ashamed, turning his head away, trying to block out the smell of your juices.

But Peter didn’t give a shit.

He stared, eyes lingering on your hardened nipples, trailing down your body, landing on your perfect folds, glistening around your fingers.

He licked his lips, shaking his head and shrugging his jacket off.

“Tell me, y/n…how long have you been feeling the need to get yourself off?”

You grimaced at the way he made it all sound so vulgar. But the look he was giving you had you more than willing to answer anything and everything.

“A few days. But I couldn’t stop myself today. I still can’t”, you whimpered, your fingers twitching inside you, already craving another orgasm.

“Ah-you see, Derek. This is what happens when you turn people, and they end up being Omegas”.

“O-Omega?”

“Yup. You see, there’s Alphas. Betas. Then Omegas. And apparently, you’re an Omega”.

Peter got closer and closer with every word, until he was sat on the bed, hand landing on your ankle, trailing higher and higher.

“H-how do I s-stop it”, you stuttered, unable to stop the shiver that ran down your spine as he touched you more.

“Simple. You need an Alpha to give you the pleasure you need. And lucky for you, there’s one right here”.

“You’re not an Alpha, Peter”, Derek muttered, trying his hardest to suppress the urge to fuck you until you were leaking his cum.

“True. But the fact that I was one in the past, means I can give you what you need”.

Peter’s hand gripped your own, pulling your fingers out of your pussy, only to place a feather light touch on your folds.

You shivered, trying to stop yourself reacting.

Sure, Peter was hot.

But you’d met these men less than two weeks ago.

You couldn’t let him fuck you. Right?

But you were desperate.

So, you did the only thing you could think of.

You grabbed his arm and guided it just a bit lower, until he slipped a finger inside you, his rough, thick digit already feeling better than any of your own.

“Fuck!”

“Damn-you’re soaked”, Peter chuckled, pulling his finger out and sucking on it.

“And sweet too. You want me?”

“Yes. Please. I need you”.

And that was all it took for Peter to literally rip his clothes off, neither of you really caring that Derek awkwardly stood there for a few seconds, before walking into the kitchen, leaving you and Peter alone.

There was no foreplay, seeing as you were already soaked to the core. There was no declaration of love. None of that.

It was pure, animalistic lust that had taken over.

His lips met yours, your hands coming up to grip his broad shoulders, pulling him on top of you, loving the feel of his entire weight, his body already sweating and sliding against yours.

He kept his finger inside you, swirling it around, making sure he listened well and hard at your moans, over and over, until that one moan that was just a pitch higher.

And when he heard that, he smirked, pulling back and staring into your eyes to let you know what was coming, before he plunged his tongue in your mouth, stroking at your g-spot over and over, loving the way your body reacted to his touch.

He didn’t slow down, adding a second finger and pumping fast, kissing all over your body, trailing down your jaw and to your neck, before he bared his fangs and bit down lightly.

You had no idea how to feel about Peter literally biting into you. But you didn’t care.

He was the only thing you could think of. And in that moment, you’d let him do whatever he wanted. Because the pleasure he was making you feel was everything you needed.

Your walls fluttered around his fingers as he got began pumping them faster, on a mission to get you to squirt all over his fingers.

And a few seconds later, you did just that-arching your back and biting down on his ear as you gushed, soaking his fingers and stomach, your juices dripping off the tip of his cock.

“Shit!”

Peter chuckled, slightly shocked at just how much you’d soaked him.

“Goddamn, princess. I knew there was a reason I liked you. Now, let’s see just how perfect this pussy really is”.

You nodded frantically, the scent of Peter driving you crazy at this point.

He grabbed his cock, pumping it a few times, before he ran the tip through your folds, making you shudder underneath him, Peter’s cock twitching at just how drenched you were.

“Ready?”

You nodded, your jaw dropping as Peter pushed inside you, slipping into you, stretching your walls around his cock, until he bottomed out.

You let out a sigh of relief, finally getting what you’d unknowingly been craving all day long. The touch of an Alpha.

“Fuck me, Alpha”.

Peter’s head shot up, eyes glowing blue as he stared at you, before he began pounding into you, snapping his hips at a brutal pace.

“ALPHA! ALPHA!” you screeched, your mind racing as the burn of his cock began fulfilling all your needs.

But the sudden roar that echoed in the room made both you and Peter jump, your real Alpha running into the room, eyes flaring red, fangs on show, claws out.

His breathing was shallow, the smell of you, the sound of your calling, and the sight of your pussy stretched around a cock making him unable to resist it anymore.

“Please”, was all he said, his jaw clenched as he controlled the animalistic urge to make you his.

You looked to Peter for permission.

Sure, it was you Derek would be fucking. But you didn’t want to make it weird for Peter, seeing as it was his nephew.

Luckily, it seemed neither of them cared about any of that. All they wanted was you.

And when Peter nodded, you did too, watching as Derek ripped his clothes off and shoved Peter aside, his cock slipping out of you, but quickly replaced with Derek’s even thicker cock.

You let out a breathy moan, which was quickly silenced when Derek plunged his tongue into your mouth, his hand gripping your throat as his claws dug into your skin.

He pounded into you, the Alpha taking over, on a mission to make his Omega feel good.

Leaning down, his lips met your neck as he licked at it, tasting the sweat that had accumulated all over your body.

Meanwhile, Peter watched as his nephew fucked your pussy, slightly pissed that he couldn’t finish inside you.

His cock was still standing at attention, aching for the warmth and wetness of your pussy again.

But with his nephew buried deep inside you, he figured there might be somewhere else to put it.

Walking around the bed, Peter came to a stop right beside your head as you begged Derek to go faster, your Alpha complying right away as his pace increased, the snapping of his hips echoing throughout the entire loft.

Peter gripped his cock, slapping it against his hand, before pressing it to your lips.

“Suck”, he demanded.

You nodded, taking his soaked cock and licking the tip without hesitation, the taste of your juices hitting your tongue, along with the saltiness of his precum.

You hummed in appreciation, lips closing around the tip, before you moved your head further down, taking a few inches of him in.

“Fuck”, he groaned, his hands gripping your hair tight as you began bobbing your head fast, tongue licking at the underside of his shaft, hands playing with his balls.

Derek watched, a growl leaving his throat as you pleased another man-his uncle, to be exact.

And like always, the competition was on.

Peter smirked, while Derek glared, before they began thrusting into your pussy and mouth faster, making you moan and gag, eager to prove they were better than the other.

The muffled screech that left your mouth when Derek pinched your clit sent vibrations through Peter’s cock, his hand coming down to smack your cheek, before he soothed it.

“Good girl. Suck your Alpha’s cock”, he cooed, pushing in as far as you could take, watching as you deepthroated his cock, your nose buried in his pubes, spit accumulating all over your mouth.

He pulled out when you tapped his thigh, his cock smacking against you face while you gasped for air.

Peter was about to shove his cock back in your mouth, but you stopped him before he could, pushing him towards Derek.

“I need both of you in me”, you whined, fucking yourself on Derek’s cock as they looked to each other.

“What?”

“In me. Both of you. Now!” you growled, your hand coming down and rubbing against your pussy, before you squirted once again, Derek’s cock slipping out.

“Fuck”, you moaned, fingers dipping inside your pussy, before you held them out to Peter, who took them greedily into his mouth.

“In me. Hurry up”.

He nodded, lying on the bed as you shifted to hover over him, lining his cock up, before you sank down, letting Peter fill you up.

But you needed more.

“Derek”, you whined, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist his Omega.

And like an obedient puppy, he came over to you, nuzzling into your touch, your other hand gripping his cock and sliding it through your folds, before you directed it to your entrance, his cock meeting Peter’s as he slipped in.

And like that, you had two Alphas inside you, stretching your pussy beyond what you were used to.

But the burn was perfect.

“Now-fuck your Omega”.

You relaxed against Peter’s body, your back clinging to his chest as you pulled Derek closer, their scents intoxicating you as they began fucking you hard and fast.

They alternated their movements, no longer worrying about who was better, but more concerned with pleasing you.

Their cocks slipped in and out of you, at least one cock always stretching your pussy, Peter’s lips connected to your neck and ears, Derek’s focused on your nipples.

Your hands came up, one moving back to grip Peter’s face, pulling him into a searing kiss, while the other pushed Derek’s face further into your chest, his tongue flicking your nipples, the beard scratching at your sensitive skin.

You felt your pussy fluttering around their cocks, the familiar feeling in your stomach building.

And as though they knew your body, their hands travelled down your body, fingers meeting at your clit as they both began rubbing, teeth nibbling on your ears and nipples at the same time, neither of them ever letting up as they continued pounding into you.

And when they both looked to each other with their fangs bared, sharing a nod, before they both bit down on your neck, piercing your skin and marking you, your body shook, toes curling as you came all over their cocks.

They both followed a few seconds later, spurt after spurt of their cum released inside you, mixing together and filling you up, before it began flowing out steadily, sliding down their cocks and onto the bed.

Once the lust disappeared, you all moved to lie in bed, all of you panting, but not saying a single word.

Maybe this was a one-time thing, and you’d be fine from now on.

Maybe you’d need the cock of an Alpha every day, and Derek and Peter would be the ones to give it to you.

To be honest, you had no idea what the hell would happen after this. You didn’t know enough about being a werewolf just yet, and you couldn’t be bothered asking.

All you wanted to do was spend a few hours surrounded by the men who’d made you feel more pleasure than ever before.

So, you turned to Derek, lifting his arm and snuggling into him, before turning and grabbing Peter, pulling him closer and making him spoon you.

They both tensed up for a few seconds, not expecting any of this at all.

But when they relaxed, getting more comfortable, and never once letting you go, you smiled to yourself.

Yup. This was definitely gonna be more than just a one-time thing.

And you were more than fine with that.


End file.
